


Over and Over

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “You are planning on fucking me at some point right?” he asks after some time has gone by. The fingers are still moving inside him, lazily and just enough to keep him awake. Jim laughs. Takes his hand of Sebastian’s dick to slap his stomach hard enough to make it hurt. It makes his dick twitch. Fuck.“I don’t knooooow,” Jim teases.Sebastian growls.“You aren’t being very pa-”“I can smell him all over you. Went to tease him again, didn’t you. You’re lucky I didn’t tackle you to the fucking floor and have my way with you. Teah you that I’m not some fiver whore to be yanked around.”





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 Overstimulation
> 
> A note that isn't a big thing but I always imagine Sebastian to look like Jeremy Renner so yeah lol

In the darkness he lies on the bed, head thrown back. The scent of copper, of fresh linens, and Yorkshire tea tickles his nose it mixes with another scent. A scent that he hates smelling on his lover. But that goes to the wayside as the toy buzzes, vibrates inside him. Scrapes against his prostate. His back arches. Toes curl. He cries out as it is moved quicker and harder. A warm body pressed down onto him as he comes. 

 

“Please,” he whines, he growls, “more.”

 

He needs more. Wants more than a toy. It’s the second time he’s been brought off by the dildo inside him. The movements stop. Leaving the vibrating piece of plastic against his prostate. It makes him squirm. Makes him consider ripping off the blindfold that his Alpha wrapped around his eyes and pounce the man. He wants… He’s not sure what he wants other than to be fucked and fucked hard. He wants his ass to hurt. He wants a knot to fill him up tight.

 

“Patience.”

 

It’s purred. The fucking bastard is getting off on seeing him squirm. He can smell it in the air. Like sweet honey and fruit.

 

“Boss please.”

 

The words could be mistaken for begging but the snarl in his voice is clear. He’s not yet ready to beg. He’s survived drug induced Heats without begging for god’s sake.

 

“Now, now, Tiger, what did I say?”

 

“Patience.” he parrots back with a scowl. Fuck bloody patience.

 

He hears a cap pop. Can smell the cloying scent of Jim’s preferred brand of lube. It’s not something like chocolate thank fuck, not fruit either. He can’t actually pinpoint the smell just that it lingers in his nose. Then the dildo is pulled out and two lubed fingers are shoved in. A shout claws its way out of his throat.

 

“Yesss,” he hisses. He doesn’t try to make those fingers go deeper inside him. He knows that Jim doesn’t like that. He likes it when his ‘Tiger’ gives up all control. When he lets Jim do what he wants to his Sebastian. And Sebastian doesn’t mind letting the small Alpha do it. Gets off on it. As seen by the dried and fresh come on his stomach.

 

“Yes. Right there. Harder.”

 

“Patience.”

 

A hand wraps around his prick. Dry. Rough. Up and down it moves while the other goes in and out. He’s not completely complacent. While he’s not allowed to move his hips he can move everything else.

 

His hands search out for Jim. Finds Jim’s head. Pulls and yanks on overly soft hair. Smashes their lips together. It’s violent. Teeth scrape against lips and blood can be tasted like sweet wine. Yessssss. Fucking yes. His scream of completion is swallowed up. Nothing comes out. It’s too soon for that. He’s not in Heat and Jim isn’t Rutting. But god does it feel good.

 

“You are  _ planning _ on fucking me at some point right?” he asks after some time has gone by. The fingers are still moving inside him, lazily and just enough to keep him awake. Jim laughs. Takes his hand of Sebastian’s dick to slap his stomach hard enough to make it hurt. It makes his dick twitch. Fuck.

 

“I don’t knooooow,” Jim teases.

 

Sebastian growls.

 

“You aren’t being very pa-”

 

“I can smell  _ him _ all over you. Went to tease him again, didn’t you? You’re lucky I didn’t tackle you to the fucking floor and have  _ my _ way with you. Teah you that I’m not some fiver whore to be yanked around.”

 

Jim laughs again. Flipping him over onto his stomach. Sebastian gets onto his knees and elbows ready to snarl and bite.

 

“So possessive,” Jim coos into his ear. Weight warm on Sebastian’s back.

 

“Boss-”

 

Without warning Jim is inside him. Stretching him, filling him. He moans. Loud and fucking proud. The pace is brutal. Each thrust hitting his prostate and rocking him forward. He’s so fucking hard. It hurts. Just like he wants. Chest heaving he meets each thrust. The  _ thwap thwap _ of skin hitting skin fills the air.

 

“Are you going to come for me?”

 

“Fuuuck.”

 

He does because he’s a good Tiger. Dry again. Body going through the motions, eyes rolling and spine tensing. Every nerve is on fire as Jim flips them again.

 

“Ride me until I come.”

 

An order. Sebastian likes those. Typically they’re put a bullet in that person’s head. But sex orders are just as good. Hands scramble for purchase on shoulders then chest. And up and down he goes. Rocking and lifting and gasping Sebastian moves. Loud moans and keens and other noises Betas try to make Omegas like him; bigger, rougher looking, ashamed to make leave his mouth like a song.

 

“Do you like me inside you? Filling you up? Like knowing that at any moment I could stop?”

 

“I’d like to see you fucking try. Getting me this goddamn excited and over wo- oh jesus fuck yes! Fuck. Fuuuuuck.”

 

Jim comes with a harsh buck up, knot expanding and expanding until the stretch gets him to come again. He whines, low, pure Omega as Jim flips them again. Shallow thrusts that don’t move the knot too much milks the Alpha’s climax for all it’s worth. He’s limp now letting Jim do whatever he wants. Tired and aching as the Alpha jerks him into hardness again. Crying, in pain, in pleasure, as he dry comes again. Sensitive and wanting… No. Damn it no. But also yes. Fuck. He wants Jim to lean down. Wants him to bite down at the meaty juncture between his neck and shoulder. Wants him to Mark him, Claim him. But he doesn’t because he doesn’t want Jim to love him that much. Doesn’t want to be a weakness. To have a weakness. Doesn’t want to be a stereotype. Another statistic. Doesn’t want to be that Omega that sobs in the clinic because biology fucked him over. He’d be fucked over twice, seeing that he has the secondary fertility of an Alpha instead of the Omega that he is. Take a goddamn miracle to put a bun in his oven.  

 

“Good Tiger. Such a good Tiger.”

 

Yes. He is a good Tiger. And with that he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
